


The end of the world as we know it

by Gayshipswithtea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Death, It's turns out okay I promise, M/M, angst turned fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipswithtea/pseuds/Gayshipswithtea
Summary: Magnus barely felt the tremors run through the ground. He barely knew that as his world ended, so did everyone else's.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The end of the world as we know it

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short and not my best work.  
> Alternate title: Magnus almost ends the world.

Big warning: Alec straight up dies. 

8:00pm

Magnus hadn't expected this to happen quite so soon. He didn't want it to happen at all but definitely not now. Not when it was still a shock and he was in no way prepared. Just a regular demon attack. That's what everyone had said. Still. It had been not regular enough to spear the Shadowhunter boy hrough the chest with one of it's many long, pincer-like nails. 

Magnus had watched the look of shock and fear on Alec's face, mixed with a certain sadness as he dropped to the ground, a hole that had pierced right through his belly and come out the other side. He was vaguely aware of Jace killing the thin but even that didn't bring him any twisted sense of justice or revenge for what had happened. Magnus didn't hear the screams as every electronic device in the Brooklyn area at best powered down and at worst exploded into shards. They say magic follows emoton, and Magnus had a ton of it as he bent over Alec lifeless body. Vaguely, he could hear Izzy and Jace shouting, crying out for their brother, but he didn't know why. He didn't see the fire that had encircled them. All he saw was the weeping red gap in his lover's corpse and the subsequent ap in his heart. 

Nothing on earth would get to them over the inadvertent wall of flames, even the fire staying respectfully back. Almost the entirety of New York now plunged into darkness and only a handful of people knowing why, the ground started to shake uncontrollably. 

"Is the whole area like this?" Izzy said, tears still streaming like rivers down her cheeks.

"Just got a text. The London and Paris institutes have sent out word." Jace breathed, "It's not just Brooklyn," he looked towards te rest of the group, "It's the entire world,"

"How do we stop it?" Said Clary. 

"We can't"

~

9:00pm

Alec Lightwod had been dead for one hour. One hour for the glass in houses to smash under the stress and trees to blow over like dominos. Jace and Clary had found refuge in the space where the roots of a tree had torn from the ground and taken a good amount of earth with it. Izzy wasn't in sight, only the occasional yell as rubble fell all around them could be known of her. As long as she was screaming, at least she was alive. "Jace, Is this where... everything ends?" Clary asked, the tremor in her voice barely letting her get the question out. Jace turned to her, "I don't know," he said, but it was clear to Clary that he definitely thought so. 

And then, like a shooting star, a bright light started to fall, and as it fell, it took the form of a person. The impact it had sent another shockwave through the ground as it landed right in the center of Magnus' ring of fire. Wings unfurled from the fully formed Angel's back and brushed against Magnus' gently. The Warlock looked up. "This is not the day for the earth to die, Magnus Bane," the Angel said in a powerful, authoritarian manner, "Next time we may or may not be so lenientwith you and will choose to strike you dead," 

"What do you mean?" Magnus choked. He felt a shift in the weight in his arms. He glanced down frantically to see the wound in Alec's chest knitting back together, the colour and warmth returning to his body. With that, the angel ascended back up into the stormy sky, and with a wave of wind, the world was right again. Trees stood upright, glass and bricks flew back into position and the night was still and bright with electric light. 

Alec looked up at Magnus, barely able to get out a "Hello again" before the couple felt a third and fourth weight on them. Jace and Izzy. Maybe Alec couldn't die now. Maybe the angel had simply undone the one wrongdoing. Magnus didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that was bad. Just wanted to write this to make myself feel better about an angsty fic I saw.


End file.
